


Something New

by qu33nb33



Category: NCIS
Genre: Could be seen as pre-friendship or pre-relationship but i ship them, F/F, Gen, Zabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: You'd never heard her laugh before.





	Something New

Her laugh is... Loud.

It's not startling or obnoxious, you'd never judge a laugh, but it's so open and _unexpected_ that your eyes fly to her face before you realize you're staring at her in awe. You'd heard her hum, you'd heard her sarcastically say, out loud, "Haha,", but this was different. Apparently it was unexpected to her, too, and she crosses her arms smugly (not defensively, of course not,) while she smiles at you.

Her eyes seem to sparkle (and isn't that cliche?) as she looks at you, and you lose yourself for a second. You see secrets and words unspoken within her eyes, within her soul you're certain, and you wonder about them. You're good with secrets. Really good. Well, most times. Unless Gibbs asks. But you'd be good with her secrets, if she told you them. Would she tell you them?

You remember sleepovers as a child, events inaccurately named because really you didn't fall asleep until well after 3am. But everyone got talkative at 2. Every secret you had was laid bare in the dark rooms you laid in while your friends or almost-friends or are-we-friends listened. You sought--you didn't even know. Comfort? Validity? You didn't have words for it.

You can tell she doesn't, either. The haunted agent who you heard laugh for the first time months into her position on the team. You feel a bit guilty about that. How long had it taken you to make Tony laugh? Gibbs? McGee? ...Kate?

Tony's voice is loud and obnoxious behind you. "Oh, I see. What does Abby have that I don't, huh?"

He's joking, but you realize your heart is so loud Ziva can probably hear it. She seems like a freaky-ninja-person, so she totally can.

Your heart is very, very loud in your ears.


End file.
